Where Is My Mind?
by Janna'Senpai
Summary: Karkat y Terezi son amigos muy cercanos, pero ese mismo día, el calor les hace re-pensar sus sentimientos de nuevo. [Reversed Karezi] [Blind!Karkat] [Humanstuck]


— Maldición, Terezi. ¡Pon más fuerte ese puto aire acondicionado! — Exclamó el colorado con ímpetu de irritabilidad a causa del calor.

No importaba que ambos estén casi semidesnudos en la cama de Terezi, Karkat sentía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno, o quizás algo peor. La peor parte era que Karkat no veía absolutamente nada, no porque tuviese alguna dificultad normal, sino, porque era ciego, y por lo tanto dependía de la chica para hacer algo sin tropezarse o cagarla.

Ambos eran amigos, sin embargo, hace tiempo entre ellos comenzó a ver algo más allá de una simple amistad.

Kankri lo traía cada tarde de las vacaciones a pasar el día en la casa de la chica. Charlaban, Escuchaban música, Terezi leía algo cursi para alegrar el corazón de aquél chico, y así pasaban el día.

La tarde comenzó a volverse pesada, como era normal en esa época. Ell clima caluroso se hacía notar en todo momento sin retroceder.

—Bueno, ya voy, no te desesperes. — Le palmeó una mejilla cuidadosamente, y se levantó de la cama sin ningún apuro para hacer lo que éste pidió. —. Deberías comprar unos helados para la próxima.

La generosidad y la amistad que ambos se ofrecían eran sinceras. Sin importar nada, Terezi lo amaba especialmente y jamás pudo negarlo. Cuidarlo, darle mucho amor y mimos, es lo que le encantaba hacer cuando podían compartir momentos juntos.

Para el colmo, Karkat amaba esos mimos con todo su corazón. Cada vez que le brindaba caricias, besos, palabras dulces, hacían que su corazón lata a toda velocidad. ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? No, Karkat era demasiado duro para sentir algo así, aunque quizás...

— Puedo pedir a Kankri que compre. Mañana traeré un kilo de helado para nosotros solos. ¿Frutilla y Chocolate suena bien? — Preguntó el chico ampliando su sonrisa al notar que ahora la habitación estaba mucho más fría a causa del aire acondicionado, ahora un poco más fuerte. Luego, de eso, pegó un fuerte suspiro, buscando su pecho. — ¿Me podrías dar un abrazo? — Preguntó luego, con una total confianza. Como si con sólo decir eso la compraría, ¿Pero quién sabe? Ambos se estaban volviendo cada vez más cercanos con cada vez que el día pasaba.

Ella por su parte, parecía una niñita loca, pero muy contenta con la sonrisa puesta.

—Claro que sí, bobito. — se acercó más a él, hasta que lo dejó acorralado, y así dándole un fuerte abrazo. — Te quiero mucho, ¿Sabias?

Karkat sintió a la chica de cabellos castaños abrazarle con mucha suavidad. Él lentamente respondió el abrazo, aunque sea ciego, sentía perfectamente el tacto de las personas, pero lo que más sentía, eran los aromas, y lo que más sentía de Terezi era su delicioso perfume de lavanda, el cual llevaba siempre. No dejaría pasar más ocasiones así, todo tan perfecto, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera molestarlos, le parecía un total sueño.

El chico, no tarda en hacer que ella se ponga encima suyo para así poder abrazar su cintura de una mejor manera. Se notaba que él no tenía absolutamente nada de vergüenza al estar con ella. — Yo te quiero mucho más. — Dijo él, pegando su nariz al hombro de la chica, como si estuviera olfateando, y sí, lo estaba haciendo. — Hueles demasiado rico.— Dijo él, con una sonrisa picarona.

Fue la misma Terezi quien dejó un beso en la mejilla del joven asombrándose ella misma con lo que hacía. Todo se volvió más tranquilo desde ese instante. No pudo evitar sonreír, ¿Por qué casi siempre tienen que repetir una rutina de amigos cuándo pueden ser aún más que eso?

—Yo muchísimo más. — Comentó tras largar una carcajada. — Es por el perfume que me compré desde hace un tiempo, me alegro de que te guste.— Agregó luego.

Hay una dulzura inyectada en esos ojos color blanco-grisáceo de Karkat. Es extraño, además de que despierta un cosquilleo en el estómago de ambos.

Karkat le abraza aún con más fuerza, claro que de las caderas. Terezi era una chica atlética, siempre se la veía haciendo ejercicios, y demás cosas similares, por lo que por ella tiene una excelente figura. Aunque Karkat no la veía, con sentirla bastaba para saber que era una chica jodidamente sexy.

Terezi se apoyaba en el pecho del joven pelirrojo, haciendo que éste sienta sus enormes pechos bien circulares. Esto le hizo tragar saliva, y aún más cuando ella dijo lo último. No podía creer escuchar eso de una chica tan hermosa como ella.

— ¿Puedo decir que te amo? — Dijo él con una voz gastada, ya que la situación le incomodaba. Estaba cubierto de sudor, a causa del nerviosismo de la situación, y el calor extra que le daba tener a aquella chica encima, pero a él no le molestaba.

Terezi se acerca con delicadeza y roza los labios con los del joven. El contacto hace que cierre los ojos y mantenga entreabierta la boca, preparada para lo que él quiera hacer.

Sin saber muy bien qué le pasó por la cabeza, quizás porque desde la última vez que lo había besado, amistosamente hacía ya casi tres meses, desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en repetir la experiencia.

—Yo te amo. — Lo tomó por los hombros, lo atrajo hacía ella y lo besó con fuerza.

Este beso es diferente; conserva la necesidad, el deseo y ese agradable calor que se ha apoderado de sus cuerpos tantas veces durante el día, pero hay cierta dulzura también. Es tierno.

Ella se estremece al reparar en que Karkat nunca la ha besado así, nunca antes. Por supuesto ella tampoco ha besado a alguien de esa forma, y es como si estuviera probando algo nuevo, saboreandolo del modo más lento para apreciarlo correctamente. Ella, a pesar de todo, tiene que contenerse para evitar largar una risa. ¿Por qué? Aquello no se siente como una broma. Terezi tarda un poco en comprender que las ganas de sonreír hasta que el rostro le duela, se deben a uno de esos ataques que suelen venir cuando se encuentra demasiado feliz.

Súbitamente se separa y lo mira a los ojos, está jadeando suavemente. Hay un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que se enciende de forma intermitente y se debe únicamente al nuevo giro de la situación, lo necesita, más que el aire que respira.

El rostro de Karkat comienza a cubrirse de aún más sudor. No podía creer que esto estaba siendo realidad, ¿Acaso la chica de sus sueños estaba jugando con él, o simplemente ella siente algún tipo de atracción hacía él?

Un no muy seguro Karkat dejó que una Terezi totalmente segura de lo suyo comience a rozar sus labios. El de ojos grises, simplemente queda estoico, todo esto le parecía tan incierto, pero aún así, disfruta del juego.

Pero todo pensamiento inocente fue opacado con las palabras que ella dijo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Si la chica quería confundir al pelirrojo, lo había logrado.

Pese a todo lo que tenía pensado para decir, sintió como algo golpeaba sus labios. Algo húmedo que lo hacía entrar en pánico, eran los labios de Terezi que simplemente le devoró el aliento con sobremanera.

"Oh no", se repitió en sus adentro sin poder hacer mucho, sin embargo, la excitación que tenía en ese momento lo hizo dejarse llevar, respondiendo el beso con la misma brusquedad que la castaña planteó en aquél momento.

Karkat comienza a sudar más cuando ella parece querer un juego de lenguas. Él no tarda en responder con su inexperiencia, claro que no la iba a dejar sin ganas, después de todo "Era la chica más perfecta del mundo". Así continuaron por varios segundos, apoyándose más en ella.

El beso terminó. Fue más rápido de lo que ambos pudieron pensar, pero lo habían disfrutado.

Karkat estaba empapado, así que simplemente se sacó la playera, tirándola a un lado. Sin decirle nada, volvió a robarle un beso a la chica, pidiendo que ella vaya más lejos, o que al menos repitan.

No cabía duda en el sentimiento de ambos, se amaban de una forma inexplicable y ahora podían demostrarlo sin ningún miedo.

El beso, como todo lo bueno, se rompió luego de un tiempo, permitiéndole a la chica actuar; lo tumbó boca arriba posicionándose encima de él, pasándole las manos por el pelo.

—Sabes a silencio y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo, a todo lo que anhelo, sabes a amor, a mi amor –susurró la chica mientras lo besaba en las mejillas, la frente y la boca, de manera dulce, e incluso un tanto maternal. Aquellas palabras resonaban en Karkat como si fuesen balas, balas que iban de aquí para allá. — Me encanta el sabor de tu piel, pero mucho más el sabor de tus labios — Añadió con una sonrisa. — Tendrías que ser una mujer para entender cómo me siento cuando te beso...

Volvió a besarlo amorosamente. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que parecían uno solo. El beso fue ganando intensidad, se sentía en otro mundo y era genial dejarse llevar así. Pero se hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Eres hermoso. No me canso de mirarte. Estos momentos juntos fueron los mejores para mí. No aguantaba más la necesidad de besarte y amarte. El contacto con tu piel enciende en mí una pequeña llama de esperanza y me transmite el calor que mi corazón necesita

— Es increíble que tengas tantos sabores, Tez. — Al sentir como los labios de ella rozaban su rostro, él simplemente se tentó dejándose hacer. — En ese caso, supongo que mis labios son tuyos, y no me puedo abstener… — Él rió, pero cuando quiso agregar algo a lo ya mencionado, fue besado. Claro que él respondió con velocidad, se sentía tan bien saborear los labios de la Pyrope

Terezi comenzó un suave camino de besos por el cuello del pelirrojo, besándolo con delicadeza y sutileza.

El chico sonrió de lado al oír aquellas palabras que la chica decía, le parecían demasiado poéticas para la situación, e incluso, demasiado tiernas para su gusto, también hasta le llegaron a hacer reír de lo "chistosas", sin embargo, le habían encantado. Prefería quedar en silencio, sintiendo como la chica tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo con aquellas suaves manos, las cuales le hacían sentir cada vez un poco más loco..

Karkat se ruborizó de sobremanera, ¿Por qué le tenía que avergonzar tanto?, aún así, él continuó sin decir mucho cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, que rápidamente volvieron lamidas, y luego mordidas. Él no se tardó en responder de cierta manera, sacandole la prenda superior a la castaña.

No podía evitar esa mueca que se le formaba, junto a ese rostro de tonta enamorada. Ambos cuerpos se movían, sintiéndose uno al otro. Los besos y las mordidas se tornaban cada vez más ardientes mientras que las respiraciones se entrecortaba. Nadie los apuraba, nadie los interrumpa. Disfrutaban de la libertad y de el deseo mutuo.

—¿Sabías que los ojos hablan?.. Cada vez que miro tus ojos, escucho cada linda palabra que me dicen. — Expresó ella con un tono muy suave, al conectar las miradas.

A pesar de que Karkat estuviera ciego, y que los ojos de él fueran totalmente grisáceos, Terezi realmente podía sentir aquello con tan sólo observar en los ojos ajenos. ¿Cómo? La conexión, la unión, el gran sentimiento llamado amor, son las razones más simples y las únicas respuestas.

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa, aquellas palabras que la chica estaba mencionando le estaban resultando tan extrañas que no sabía que decir exactamente, aunque eso, si, él respondió sin previo aviso. Continuando a sacarle el corpiño con el "permiso" de Terezi. ¿Estaban yendo lejos? La respuesta era si.

El beso se transmitió durante segundos, y así estuvieron ambos, hasta que finalmente unieron sus lenguas, jugueteando suavemente de un lado al otro. Un hilo de baba salió de sus bocas, cortándose a los pocos segundos. El beso se terminó, ambos jadeaban, especialmente Karkat, que no sabía que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que esto le estaba encantando. Luego, todo permaneció en un completo silencio, dando lugar a que ambos, hagan lo que a sus corazones se les antoje.

 **Este fic está basado en un pequeño rol que tuve con una partner mía, espero que les guste. Sí, somos enfermos de Karezi y de Kuzupeko. No nos juzguen.**

 **MACA, TE AMO. DIOSA, GENIA, SOS MI TODO. Kuzupekeemos para siempre.**


End file.
